Grey and Emerald
by DJ Vivian
Summary: It's months after the war and Harry can't shake the feeling that he has unfinished business with none less then Draco Malfoy. *Warning Slash*


**This is a one shot dedicated to tea-and-lollipops for having won the most points in the month of November on our R.P. Forum forum/The_Return_to_Hogwarts/115708/. :)**

Harry didn't know why he kept going back there. He couldn't explain it…something kept calling him there. Every since that day almost six months ago. At first he was ashamed of what had happened. Angry for allowing it to happen. But now it was starting to change.

He remembered the way that Draco's lips felt upon his when they first kissed but he denied any pleasure that he truly felt. In his arms it felt right, though it also scared him like nothing else. He avoided it for so long. Now it was too strong to fight.

He made his way up to the backdoor for some reason he felt torn between running away and going on. His feet decided for him as he kept moving forward. He told himself this was just a test to see if all the months of torment was just him finding what was meant to be. He needed to know once and for all.

He hesitantly lifted his hand to knock on the door. His mind swirled around the possibility that Draco hadn't changed since their last intense meeting after the war. That maybe he was the same…Harry secretly wanted him to be different to see that side of him again. _What are you doing, Potter? _He scolded himself for his own wishful thinking. There he was knocking on Draco Malfoy's door.

He waited for what seemed like ages for someone to answer. He knew if he left then he would be tormented until he tried again. A vicious circle. He sighed after a few more moments. Maybe this was a sign that what happened was just a fluke. That he should let it go.

He turned around to head back down the path that had taken him there. He should have known better then to risk it. Old habits sure did die hard. "Potter…what are you doing here?" A familiar drawling voice said in curious shock. Harry turned around again to face those grey eyes that held so much within them.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said stiffly revealing not of how he was truly feeling at the moment. Draco leaned against the door with his arms folded in an annoyed manner. A strand of blonde hair fell across his left eye. Harry cleared his throat to keep himself focused on the matter at hand.

"So are you going to tell me or not as to why you are here," Draco repeated making the annoyance more apparent in his voice. Harry knew to choice his words carefully.

"For personal reasons," Harry answered truthfully but still kept it vague. Draco's eyes searched his for the real answer. He was partly thankful for Snape teaching him Occulemancy four years ago. Draco sighed not getting what he wanted.

"This had better be worth my wasted time," Draco snapped, leading the young man through the lavish hallway. It look like a mixture of Malfoy Manor and the Slytherin common room. The last Harry knew was that Draco had refused to take his family's money. Now working for the Ministry under strict supervision.

Harry found himself standing in the immaculate living room with a couple of green embodied chairs and a plush couch. A dark chestnut coffee table bending in with the fireplace nearby.

"Refreshments?" Draco asked prepared to summon an house elf. Harry shook his head. He didn't want to delay it anymore then he needed to. Draco nodded before sitting down in one of the chairs. Harry sat on the couch letting the silence take over. "What personal business brings you here?" Draco asked getting down to business. His father taught him to never extend the niceties of life to others.

He noticed how worn Harry had looked, especially now… His bright green eyes seemed murky behind the frames of glass. His face was still gaunt from the war. Then again, he himself hadn't looked the same since. He sympathized with Harry to a point. Nonetheless, curious to why he was there.

"Actually what happened six months ago is why I am here, Draco…" Harry said using his first name and avoiding eye contact. Draco stared at him in shock not because of the lack of the usage of his last name but the mention of what expired between them. He remained quiet, trying to collect his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Draco said pretending to not remember how he had felt like he had taken Felix Felics when their lips had touched. Or how he felt when they had succumbed to their desires. He had told himself that was just a mistake nothing more then some kind of error.

"You know what I mean…that night when we…" Harry said now looking up at him. Those emeralds almost pleading with him. _Damn him…_ Draco cursed silently wondering when it would come to a head.

"What about it?" Draco said fighting the urge to just spill everything there in front of him. But he kept his cool. Harry sighed clasping his hands together across his knees.

"I don't know…I can't stop thinking about it…How it felt…How much I wanted it again…Just to see if it would be the same…" Harry said quietly staring at his knees, "If it meant anything or if it was just the act." Draco actually found himself pondering the same things time and time again. Now here he was getting his answer.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair knowing he couldn't hide behind it anymore, "It wasn't just the act…I would be damned if it had been just that," He confessed catching Harry off guard. "Believe me I have wanted it again everyday since even tried convincing myself that I didn't." He saw Harry staring at him from the corner of his eye. "The same thing that stopped you."

"Draco…" He said placing a hand upon his. He met those warm inviting…oh so perfect emerald green eyes. In all reality, Harry was a half of his true Slytherin self. Grey and green translated into the whole. He leaned over and slowly pressed his lips against Harry's.

After so long receiving the one thing that they both wanted for so long… The true completion to one another's soul. He rested a hand against his cheek. Everything once again made sense…Perfect sense.

The two truly allowing themselves to become what they were meant to be.


End file.
